


Misunderstanding

by Delso



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Scared Rob, Teasing Liv, caring Rob, shocked rob, stage makeup, sympathetic aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delso/pseuds/Delso
Summary: Liv uses Aaron as her model for practicing her make up effects for her drama coursework....Robert comes home to a 'beaten and bruised' Aaron.





	Misunderstanding

It was Aaron's day off and much to his displeasure Robert had left early hours of the morning to go to some meeting. So he was currently sat on the sofa watching some documentary about penguins and he wouldn't tell anyone, but he was quite enjoying himself. 

He didn't realise that he was cooing out loud at the cuteness of these penguins until he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He jumped and snap his head round to see Liv standing there laughing her head off.

"Liv what the hell?!" Arron asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You know- haha- it's kind sweet, knew you -haha- had a soft side" Liv says through her giggling. 

Aaron just pouts and says "you better not tell anyone Liv" 

Liv gets a cheeky look on her face "weellllllll, there is something you could do for me to stop me telling the entire village that my big scary brother's heart melts at the sight of a baby penguin" 

"I'm not paying you Liv" Aaron says immediately.

"No, that's not what I meant...I need someone to be my model so I can practice my special effects makeup for my drama coursework" Liv says hopefully. 

Aaron sighs, he knows drama is the only subject at school that Liv is really interested in. She works so hard on her coursework because she wants to go to do it at uni. 

"Finneeeee" Aaron says in mock annoyance.

"Yay!" Luv claps her hands and rubs up the stairs to collect her paints. 

Aaron's eyes widen when she reappears with her arms full of paints and powders and weird looking solutions.

"Remind me again why Gabby can't be your model..." Aaron asked nervously. Does Liv know what she's doing with his stuff?

"She's gone away to some distant auntie's house or something so I can't use her" Liv says, rummaging through her equipment, picking out the things she wants to use.

"Okay, so I need to give you a black eye, a couple cuts and maybe a broken nose..." Liv says thoughtfully, looking for her book to guide her. 

"oh...okay, I'm not sure how you're gunna do that but you can try" Aaron says a bit confused 

"Just you wait" Liv says confidently.

"Can I still watch my penguins?" Aaron asks blushing a bit.

"Ugh, yes as long as you keep your head still.

~~ 30 mins later~~

"Done!" Liv says proudly.

"What already?" Aaron asks quite shocked that she's finished it so fast.

"Yeah I think so" Liv says while examining Aaron's face by tilting it from side to side, catching different angles and lights.

"Can I have a look?" Aaron asks.

"Sure, just have a look in the mirror" Liv says pointing to the one in their living room.

Aaron stands up and makes his way over to the mirror. What he sees shocks him so much he nearly jumps at his own reflection. He looked like someone had knocked seven shades out of him. His right eye was puffy and bloodshot, his lip was bruised and swollen. There were various angry looking cuts that had blood leaking from them, and his nose looked well and truly broken.

"Liv....w-wow" he was speechless, his little sister had done this, she was going to go far.

"You think it's good then?" She asked shyly.

"Good? It's bloody brilliant!" Aaron said proudly as he span round to ruffle her hair. 

Liv grinned proudly "Thanks for being my model, I just have to take some pictures before you take it off, I need to put them in my sketch book" 

She dissapeared up the stairs in search of her camera.

Aaron was still stood at the mirror inspecting his face when she reappeared in a slight panic.

"I left it at the pub I need to go and fetch it, don't you dare ruin any of that makeup, or I'll be telling everyone about your love for penguins" Liv said threateningly.

"Fine fine, I'll just occupy myself by watching another documentary until you get back" Aaron says with his hands up in surrender.

Luv ran out of the house to the pub.

Aaron thought he'd make himself a cup of tea as he set up the next penguin documentary.

He sat down on the sofa and started watching it, he was so engrossed in the program that when one of the baby penguins nearly got eaten by one of the birds he jumped and shouted "NO!" 

But as he did so, he managed to spill his boiling hot tea all over his front.

"Aghhhhhh!!" He yelled and fell onto his knees infront of the sofa, clutching his stomach. 

Just then the door opened and Rob walked in.

"Babe I'm home" he said cheerfully, his meeting had gone very well. 

"Hi Rob" Aaron says his voice strained, his skin still burning from the tea.

The tone of Aaron's voice instantly but Robert on alert. He darted around the sofa and saw Aaron hunched over. 

"Aaron...what's happened?!" He asked startled. What's happened to his aaron?

"My c-hest is burning" Aaron says while hissing as Robert lifts him up gently so he isn't hunched over.

"What did you do? Why-" Roberts face drops when Aaron turns to look at him, his heart is in his mouth. 

Aaron notices Roberts look of horror and is massively confused, what's wrong?

"Aaron baby, who did this?" Robert says and tears fill his eyes, he grips tightly onto Aaron and kisses his forehead.

"Nobody rob...it was an accident" Aaron says, thinking Roberts talking about the tea.

"Obviously someone did it Arron! Look at the state of you! Someone hurt you and as per usual I wasn't there to protect you! Who was it?! I'll kill them" Robert is getting angrier and angrier. His breathing is become quick and Arron is in utter shock.

"Rob..rob is okay, baby it's okay, I'm okay" Aaron tries to soothe Robert, thinking he was having some kind of meltdown.

"No it's not okay! I'm your husband Aaron! I'm meant to look after you and make sure nobody even thinks about touching you! Look what's happened! I need to know what's happened Aaron please baby I hate seeing you in pain" Robert begs.

At that moment Aaron catches a glimpse of his face in the mirror...oh shit.

How could he have been so stupid?! Roberts come in and seen him on the floor in pain with Livs bloody makeup all over his face looking like he's been beaten to a pulp!

"Rob, sweetie, no no you've got it wrong, this *he points to his face* this isn't real, it's fake rob I promise" Aaron explains, wiping the tears from Roberts heart broken face.

"What do you mean? Aaron you can't lie to me? Have you seen yourself? You're beaten to a pulp!" Robert pants out, his breaths still fast.

"No it's Liv's practice stage makeup, baby I promise you I'm okay.. please breath and calm down" Aaron soothes.

Robert starts trying to slow his breathing, he looks like he's starting to believe Aaron.

"But you were in pain when I walked in!" Robert says confused, not fully convinced.

"Oh yeah, I spilt a cup of boiling tea down myself" Aaron says, lifting his top up to find is stomach red raw..shit.

Robert gasps "Jesus Aaron, you need to put a cold cloth on that!" He says gently placing a hand on Aaron stomach.

"I'm fine, honestly" Aaron says, his main focus is calming Robert down.

"So...so you're okay?" Robert asked unsure of himself.

"Yeah rob I am" Aaron says taking Roberts hands in his and giving his a reassuring smile.

"Thank god" Robert sighs, he brings Aaron close to his chest and kisses his forehead.

"I couldn't cope if anything happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you, that's my job" Robert whispers with his eyes tightly shut, clinging into his husband.

"I'm meant to protect you too rob... I'm sorry I scared you" Aaron apologises. 

At that moment Liv flies through the door. 

"I finally found it!" She tells triumphantly.

She then sees Aaron and Robert hunched on the floor, clinging onto eachother.

"Has something happened?" She asks suddenly unsure.

"Erm no, Rob just got a bit confused with the makeup when he got home...thought it was real" Aaron says sympathetically, running a hand down Roberts face.

Liv burst out laughing. She was hunched over in fits of giggles.

Robert had a deep frown on his face. "What's so funny?! I thought my husband was on deaths door!" He yells defensively

Liv continues to laugh. "You're a proper mug rob!" She stutters through her hysteria.

Aaron lets out a little giggle and Roberts head snaps towards him. 

"Why are you laghing?" He snaps 

Aaron desperately tries to hold back the giggles, but it's too hard.

"You did freak out a tad over nothing" he laughs.

"Well sorry if I got a bit angry and scared at the thought of coming home to you beaten the hell out of, led on the floor" Robert says pouting.

"I know, I'm sorry baby, you were sweet being all protective" Aaron coos, kissing Roberts cheek.

"Anyway you melons, I need to take picture of my masterpiece, maybe I should include the story of how my makeup was so good my brothers husband had a melt down" she said cheekily and she position Arron in the right light.

"You bloody better not" Robert threatens.

"Or maybe I should include about how to make your model sit still for long enough, mesmerise them with cute penguins on tv" Liv says grinning Evily as Aaron's face drops.

"What do you mean cute penguins?" Robert asks confused.

"Nothing. She means nothing" Aaron says while giving Liv the death stare.

"Aaron was cooing and awwing at baby penguins on the TV al morning, mesmerised by it like a little kid" Liv explains, while continuing to take her photos.

"Liv!" Aaron yells annoyed.

"Oh my god that's so cute!" Robert coos at Aaron.

"I didn't know you liked penguins baby" Robert says smiling at how cute his husband is.

"Enough rob, I don't even like them that much" Aaron says pouting.

"He cried his eyes out when one of the babies fell off a cliff, and I had to re do his whole eye makeup" Liv reveals.

Roberts eyes soften at his husband. "Aww baby, that's adorable" Robert says softly.

"I was really sad" Aaron says frowning, he didn't want to think about t because he'd cry again.

"Done" Liv grins proudly, taking her camera upstairs.

"Can I take this off now then? Don't want to make anyone else have a breakdown" Aaron says cheekily at Robert.

"Oi" Robert says and reaches to tickle Aaron.

"Owe!" Aaron yells and grins his stomach. He forgot it was burnt.

"Aaron baby I'm so sorry, I forgot" Robert says sadly, sorrow in his eyes at the thought that he'd hurt his boy.

"It's okay rob, I forgot too" Arron smiles reassuringly.

~~  
That night when Aaron is removing the make up, Robert stands leaning against the door frame watching his every move. As if making sure that Aaron really was okay and he wasn't lying to him. There really were no cuts or bruises.

Aaron just let him watch, knowing he needed this because as much as they laugh and tease Robert for this, he really was terrified someone had hurt his husband.

After dinner they all sat in the living room, Aaron cuddled into Roberts chest, Liv cuckooned in a blanket oh her armchair, Robert slowly running his hand through Aaron's hair.....watching a penguin documentary.


End file.
